


Hair-Raising

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Hair-Raising

"I can't believe you let her do this! Oh when I find that little brat-"

  
Sinne was steaming mad, hands flying this way and that, pacing the floor in an utter rage. Illyana was keeping her distance, but had to admit she was highly amused. She had never seen him so worked up before. Some time during the night, it seemed someone had decided to play a trick on Sinne, and he woke up to a hair raising surprise.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Illyana tried to interject.

"One of them certainly knew what she was doing, and when I find her I'm going to ring her neck!"

Quietly, but not quietly enough, the door opened and a dark haired head peeked into the room. It was Eri, a young girl who had been traveling with Sinne and Illyana for at least a few weeks.

"Ring who's neck? Oh my gosh, what happened to your hair, Sinne? It's gone!"

"Yeah, I noticed..." he replied tightly, trying to force himself to calm down at least a little. "I don't really know what happened, Shorty. I woke up like this."

"It's almost as if someone cut it." Illyana chimed in.

Closing the door behind her, Eri walked over to Sinne examining him closely.

"It doesn't look that bad." she mumbled, running her hands through his now shortened hair. Once flowing down his back, now it was bordering on being shorter than Illyana's hair.

"You don't have to lie."

"No, really I mean it..." she paused, "uh, did I do this?"

Sinne rolled his eyes. He was glad his bangs were at least still intact to hide it.

"Don't worry, it'll grow back."

Eri frowned. That hadn't answered her question. There was no reason to talk about it though, Sinne figured. She wasn't the one he was upset with, technically.

"I like it. How many times have I asked you to cut your hair, Sinne?"

He didn't even need to look at her to hear the smugness in Illyana's voice. Ignoring her, Sinne entered the connecting washroom of their little hotel room. He grimaced as he looked in the mirror, fiddling with the short strands of his hair.

"It's all choppy and gross." he pouted.

He heard a stray thought from Eri saying that his hair was always gross. He took a breath. If she really was pretending, he'd just have to play along. It was hard for him to spot the difference between the good Eri and her evil inner twin sometimes. At least when she was being rather neutral. Trying to read her thoughts didn't help much either, it really was a cluttered mess, not that she could help it.

_'C'mon Sinne, don't take it too hard.'_ Illyana's thought suggested gently. Easy for her to say. Peeking back into the room, Eri wouldn't make eye contact, and Illyana was still highly amused.

"We'll take you to a barber after breakfast, right Eri? That'll make him look better, and maybe he'll stop sulking."

Finally, Eri gave a small yet mischievous smile. "Right!"


End file.
